Earthquake Technique
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Doton Rank: 13 Complex: A-Class * Learn DC: 28 Learn Success: 4 Perform DC: 30 Perform Rank: 16 * Time: 1 attack action Range: Long (30 ft. + 15 ft./2 levels) Area: 80-ft. radius spread (S) Duration: 1 round * Description: The user must be in contact with the surface he wishes to affect to use this technique, creating an intense but highly localized tremor rips the ground. The shock knocks creatures down, collapses structures, opens cracks in the ground, and more. The effect lasts for 1 round, during which time creatures on the ground can't move or attack. A creature on the ground must make a Concentration check (DC 20 + technique rank) or lose any technique he tries to perform. The earthquake affects all terrain, vegetation, structures, and creatures in the area. The specific effect of an earthquake technique depends on the nature of the terrain where it is cast. Cave, Cavern, or Tunnel: The technique collapses the roof, dealing 8d6 points of earth damage to any creature caught under the cave-in (Reflex DC 15 half) and pinning that creature beneath the rubble (see below). An earthquake cast on the roof of a very large cavern could also endanger those outside the actual area but below the falling debris. Cliffs: Earthquake causes a cliff to crumble, creating a landslide that travels horizontally as far as it fell vertically. Any creature in the path takes 8d6 points of earth damage (Reflex DC 15 half) and is pinned beneath the rubble (see below). Open Ground: Each creature standing in the area must make a DC 15 Reflex save or fall down. Fissures open in the earth, and every creature on the ground has a 25% chance to fall into one (Reflex DC 20 to avoid a fissure). At the end of the technique, all fissures grind shut, killing any creatures still trapped within. Structure: Any structure standing on open ground takes 100 points of damage, enough to collapse a typical wooden or masonry building, but not a structure built of stone or reinforced masonry. Hardness does not reduce this damage, nor is it halved as damage dealt to objects normally is. Any creature caught inside a collapsing structure takes 8d6 points of bludgeoning damage (Reflex DC 15 half) and is pinned beneath the rubble (see below). River, Lake, or Marsh: Fissures open underneath the water, draining away the water from that area and forming muddy ground. Soggy marsh or swampland becomes quicksand for the duration of the technique, sucking down creatures and structures. Each creature in the area must make a DC 15 Reflex save or sink down in the mud and quicksand. At the end of the technique, the rest of the body of water rushes in to replace the drained water, possibly drowning those caught in the mud. Pinned beneath Rubble: Any creature pinned beneath rubble suffers 1d6 point of nonlethal damage per minute increasing by 1 die every minute. If it falls unconscious, it must make a Constitution check (DC 15) every round thereafter or take 1d4 point of damage until freed or dead. Category:A-Class Category:Earth